


First Name Terms

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Joseph.” As she said his name, it occurred to her that she had never called him by his first name just as much as he had never called her by hers. But this thought went far from her mind when his lips touched hers.'</p><p>Mr Molesley and Mrs Baxter share a moment that was just waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Terms

“Thanks Mr Molesley.”

“Have a good weekend, sir.”

The last of the children filed out of the schoolroom, and Joseph Molesley was left by himself. He smiled and put the last of his things into his satchel. He had been doing these afternoon classes for quite a while now, walking to the school after he had finished serving lunch as the footman and then hurrying back to Downton to help with dinner. Flitting from the role of servant to teacher and then back again was becoming easier to do as time went on.

He scanned the room one last time to check that nothing had been left out of place. Someone had left an inkpot open on one of the front desks. He hurried over to it and screwed the lid back on before picking up his coat and bag, and leaving the school. He glanced at the clock in the entrance hall. It was only half four. He had plenty of time to get back to Downton to serve dinner at six.

“Good afternoon Mr Molesley.”

He nearly jumped as he came out of the school and almost walked straight into Mrs Baxter. She was standing right next to the door and had a huge smile on her face.

“Oh, hello Mrs Baxter,” Molesley said, surprised to see her, “I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” She replied, looking directly at him, “I thought you might like the company on your walk back.”

“Oh well,” he said, smiling, “That’s very kind of you.” There as a moment of silence. Molesley watched as Mrs Baxter turned to look back up the road, the way she had come. The way back to Downton. She looked back up at him and smiled.

“Shall we get going then?”

“Of course, yes, of course.” Molesley said, and offered her his arm. She took it, and they set of back to Downton.

“So how’s the teaching going?” Mrs Baxter asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “Would you want to become a permanent teacher? According to Mr Dawes, you’re the finest teacher he’s ever had the privilege of teaching at his school.”

“Well,” Molesley said, blushing slightly but with a humungous grin spreading across his face, “That’s very kind of him to say.”

“Or honest.” Mrs Baxter countered, “I’d say you were meant to be a teacher Mr Molesley. Apparently the children really respect you.” She stopped and turned to look at him. Molesley stopped too.

“Well I suppose I just want to give them what I never had. I always liked reading but well, I left school when I was twelve and never really got the chance to learn more.”

“But Mr Molesley,” Mrs Baxter said, “I’d say you’re the cleverest man I know despite that.”

“That’s kind of you to say Mrs Baxter.”

“No it’s true.” She said and looked up at him, smiling, “You are the cleverest man I’ve ever met. And the kindest and bravest.” She lowered her eyes to the floor, to avoid his gaze. Perhaps she’d said too much, revealed too much of her true feelings.

“Phyllis.”

She looked up; he never used her first name. His eyes were soft and sweet and gentle. They stood facing one another on the quiet country lane. The sun was beginning to go down in the west, giving the world an orange glow. He lifted his hand and touched her face, moving a wisp of hair and tucking it behind her ear. He leant his face down towards her, staring at her lips. She swallowed and sub consciously wet them.

“Joseph.”

As she said his name, it occurred to her that she had never called him by his first name just as much as he had never called her by hers. But this thought went far from her mind when his lips touched hers. It was barely a kiss, a ghost of one really, but her eyes flickered shut and her breathing became heavier. As he straightened up, away from her, she opened her eyes.

“I...I’m sorry,” he was looking distinctly awkward, “I don’t know... I...” He tailed off before meeting her gaze.

“Don’t apologise,” she said, and raised her hand up to touch his face. He sighed at her touch, and his eyes slowly closed.

“Mrs Baxter...” he said.

“Phyllis,” She corrected, smiling slightly, “You can call me Phyllis now.” He nodded, leaning into her hand. His eyes were still closed. Mrs Baxter smiled.

Suddenly, he dropped his satchel and his coat. They landed on the ground with a thud. His eyes opened and he pulled her into his arms, both of his hands resting on her lower back. She gave a small gasp but twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He swallowed, still a little nervous, before leaning into her lips.

She moaned as their lips touched. It was more forceful than before, her hands were pulling him down with increasing pressure, whilst his were moving along her back, pulling her into his embrace. They pulled apart for air, both of them breathing heavily.

“Joseph,” she murmured his name, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

“Phyllis.” He said, looking at her. He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it tenderly. “Phyllis I love you.”

She opened her eyes at this and looked straight into his and smiled. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled back.

“Joseph Molesley. I love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment if you have the time. Feedback is the bomb!!
> 
> SHS  
> :D :D :D


End file.
